<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know it’s October, but this is a mistletoe fic by loser_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725966">I know it’s October, but this is a mistletoe fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser_angel/pseuds/loser_angel'>loser_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Mistletoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser_angel/pseuds/loser_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this in my notes all and I actually didn’t hate it so it’s here for you to enjoy. </p><p>Draco is stuck under a cursed mistletoe and only gets out if he’s kissed by someone he likes (with consent. Consent is necessary)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know it’s October, but this is a mistletoe fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so sorry to anyone reading my tua fic, I promise I will update soon... hopefully </p><p>This is just a fluffy innocent fic </p><p>I should be sleeping, my mental health is headed for the depths of hell if I keep this up I swear </p><p>I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malfoy was leaning casually against the doorframe, a deadly glare fixed on his face. </p><p>As the trio passed, Ron smirks over at him, eyes finding a sprig of green hanging in the doorway, he calls out, “hey Malfoy. Waiting for someone?” </p><p>“Don’t be silly Weasel.” Draco spits. He rolls his eyes, pretending to examine his nails. “It’s cursed.”</p><p>“Cursed?” Hermione asks. </p><p>“Yes, Granger, cursed. I can’t leave.” </p><p>“Unless someone kisses you.” Rob sniggers. “But who would want to do that?”</p><p>“Why don’t you just send for Pansy?” Harry asks. </p><p>“You don’t think I haven’t tried that, Potter? She practically came running when she found out I was stuck.”</p><p>“And it didn’t work?” Hermione reajusta her bag on her shoulder and tilts her head in confusing. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“It worked for her. She got stuck, then she kissed me, but she walked free again and I’m still here.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Hermione is apparently deep in thought about how this bit of magic works, while Ron rolls his eyes and begins to head back toward the staircases. </p><p>“Weasel, it’s your stupid brothers who decided it would be funny to hang evil mistletoe up around the school,” Malfoy hisses. “I blame them!” </p><p>“It’s a harmless prank Malfoy, you’re stuck, not hurt.” Harry points out with an eye roll. </p><p>“Yes well. My pride is hurt,” Malfoy mumbles the second part and Harry decides to spare him the embarrassment and not point it out. </p><p>“Maybe it needs to be someone you like.” Hermione says. </p><p>“We don’t half to help him ‘mione, lets just go,” Ron whines and Hermione holds up one finger, looking thoughtfully at the mistletoe.</p><p>“You have to kiss someone you like in order to be free.” Hermione states determinedly. “It seems that way at least.” Ron peeks up at last. </p><p>“Malfoy’s got a crush?” He teases. </p><p>“No! I have not. What if you don’t like anyone? Am I stuck here forever?” </p><p>“No need for the dramatics, Malfoy.” </p><p>“No.” Ron says smugly. </p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No. Because I overheard Fred and George talking. You wouldn’t get stuck if you didn’t fancy anyone!” Ron says, with each word his face becomes slightly more excited. </p><p>“Great.” Malfoy glares. He leans back against the wall and lets his head bang against the door frame in annoyance. </p><p>“Malfoy fancies someone!” Ron says again. </p><p>“Leave it Ron.” Harry sighs and Ron looks confused, then annoyed.</p><p>“What? Why? It’s Malfoy. He’s a slimy git. A ferret.” </p><p>“Don’t worry Ronald. I feel the same way.” Malfoy spits back without looking at them. </p><p>“Well who is it then?” Harry asks turning to Malfoy. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>“Who is what?”</p><p>“Who do you fancy, Malfoy.” Harry tries a third time. </p><p>“Like I’d tell you.” Malfoy snorts and turns his nose up. </p><p>“Guess You’re stuck here then.” Hermione shrugs and turns to walk away. </p><p>“Can’t you at least get a teacher?”</p><p>“Tell us who it is.” Ron says. </p><p>Malfoy looks uneasily at Harry, his angry facade falling for a moment into something a little more genuine. There’s a hint of fear. And nervousness. Then it changes to something Harry can’t identify before falling easily back into his stiff pout. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Come on, Harry. Let’s go.” </p><p>Ron pulls Harry behind him, Hermione following them and the trio walks away, towards the staircase. </p><p>The head up to the Gryffindor common room, but Harry hesitates for a moment. </p><p>“I need to grab a library book real quick, you guys get started, I’ll be quick.” Then he races off in the direction of the library before they can question him or follow. </p><p>Harry finds a random book from the charms section to check out, just to keep his cover, and heads back towards the stairs. </p><p>He passes by the doorway where Malfoy is now sitting on the floor, back against the door frame. He looks tired. Exhausted actually. </p><p>“Malfoy? You’re still here?”</p><p>“No thanks to you.”</p><p>“No progress then.”</p><p>“I’ve kissed a few girls who thought they could get me out. A few guys who fancied me as well.” Malfoy shakes his head in disgust. </p><p>“Hm. Guess we’ll just have to wait for the special guy then huh.” Harry says, watching Malfoys reaction to the word ‘guy’. </p><p>He almost doesn’t notice at first. Then, “wait, guy?”</p><p> Harry shrugs. </p><p>“Potter, I’m not gay.”</p><p>“You aren’t?” Harry asks. He had thought he was getting better with the whole ‘gaydar’ thing. “Coulda fooled me.”</p><p>“I’m not”</p><p>“Alright. Special lady then.” Harry says, smiling despite the confusing bit of disappointment that washes through him. </p><p>“You wouldn’t mind though?” Malfoy asks after a minute.</p><p>“You being gay?”</p><p>“...yeah. That.”</p><p>“Course not. Bit hypocritical of you ask me.”</p><p>“Really? The chosen one? You’re gay?”</p><p>“Bisexual actually.”</p><p>“Oh,” Malfoy looks oddly pleased with this new piece of information and Harry tries not to analyze it too much. </p><p>“So?”</p><p>“...so...?”</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“Am I what?”</p><p>“Ya know Malfoy. Gay?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okay then.”</p><p>A few minutes pass once more. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I am.” Malfoy doesn’t look at Harry. “Gay, I mean. I am.”</p><p>“Right, so who is this bloke then. Maybe I can help.”</p><p>“Maybe you can.” Draco sighs with closed eyes, not looking at Harry. </p><p>“Right. So who is he?” Hardy asks. “I’ll go get him.”</p><p>“No Potter. You don’t need to go get anyone.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Is he already on his way?” Harry asks. </p><p>“He’s already here.” Draco feels like he might explode. Whether it will be from annoyance, fear, embarrassment, or something else entirely, he isn’t sure. </p><p>Harry only stares at him though, oblivious as always, and Malfoy finally opens his eyes to stare at him incredulously while Harry processes. </p><p>“Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the fucking Chosen One is a grade A dumbass.” He mumbles. </p><p>“No im not!” Harry starts defensively, but Malfoy cuts him off, his voice suddenly serious. </p><p>“Potter, listen, I haven’t had a full nights sleep since second year and I have a transfiguration exam that I actually need to study for. You might be able to sneak around all night and still pass with flying colors but some people aren’t cheaters.” He rants. Harry looks like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. So Draco continues on. </p><p>“I really don’t care if you don’t feel the same. I never expected you to. It’s much easier to hate you anyway. But I need to get out of here. Plus if you get stuck, you can get a simple kiss much easier than I can. Everyone wants you. So please just get over here and kiss me.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You heard me Potter. If I -“</p><p>“If I’m gonna kiss you, you have to call me Harry.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well then you’re stuck. I need a first name basis, I don’t kiss my rivals.”</p><p>“You better not tell a fucking soul about this.”</p><p>“Of course I won’t.” Harry says, and Draco shoves his trust issues aside the best he can because he sounds so genuine. Like the thought of outing Draco hadn’t even crossed his mind. Draco doesn’t really respond so Harry starts to back away. “See you around then Draco.” </p><p>Draco’s heart nearly stops at the use of his first name. He has to make up his goddamn mind. Harry is walking away now. </p><p>“Harry!” He whisper shouts down the corridor. Harry turns around and looks at Draco. </p><p>Then he’s walking back towards him and the next thing he knows, Draco is chest to chest with Harry Freaking Potter. Harry’s lips are soft and his hands are on Draco’s face. Draco holds onto his hips, then reaches up to Harry’s neck with one hand, pulling him closer. Harry moves an arm around Draco’s waist. The he’s pulling away and they both almost can’t breath. </p><p>Draco is finding it really difficult to convince himself that Harry hates him after a kiss like that. His heart is pounding and his face is probably bright red and he’s not sure whether he’s absolutely in awe or horror. Harry is staring at him with a smile that looks eerily close to adoration. Draco can’t take it. He backs out from under the mistletoe, out of Harry’s arms. </p><p>He takes a shallow breath. “Thank you, Potter.” Draco almost wants to leave him here to rot under the mistletoe all night for the way he just tortured Draco with a kiss that won’t happen again. But he did ask for it and Harry was just trying to help. </p><p>“So who should I be sending to get you out?”</p><p>“Get me out of where?”</p><p>“The mistletoe. You had to get under it to get to me. Now you’re stuck. I’m thanking you. Hurry up and tell me. Who do you like.” Harry strides out from under the stupid plant and cones to stand right in front of an extremely startled Draco Malfoy. </p><p>“I’m not stuck.”</p><p>“But- I - you were, we...”</p><p>“I guess I don’t hate you as much as I say I do.” Harry smirks, finally seeming to come out of his oblivion for now. </p><p>“You stupid prat. You... Scar head. Fucker.” Draco says nudging Harry and wanting to be angry. </p><p>He doesn’t know what to do with a rival who doesn’t actually hate him. He can’t really believe Harry doesn’t hate him, never mind like him. But there’s no other explanation as to how he got out. Fuck that, he’s Harry bloody Potter of course it doesn’t affect him. </p><p>Draco is about to spiral into a whirl of confusion, denial, and trust issues when Harry’s fingers reach forward and brush his wrist. Almost as if he’s asking for permission. Draco looks up and meets his eyes. Then they meet halfway. </p><p>“What will Weasley think of this?” Draco pills away to say against Harry’s lips. Harry backs away further just to glare at Draco, shush him, and then lean back in to kiss him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>